


旁若无人

by thunderybee



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 奥利安希望能在安抚他的友人同时满足自己不同寻常的想法





	旁若无人

概要：奥利安希望能在安抚他的友人同时满足自己不同寻常的想法。  
警告：公众场合sex

 

奥利安在空闲之后匆匆的赶往角斗场，虽然他的本意并不爱好那里的乐趣，但有时候他的朋友震天威会非常需要他，各种意义上。

问过习以为常的守卫后，他预备悄悄从观众席最蹩脚的观台地区溜到准备间去，那是给无力支付昂贵最好票价贵宾区的平民们划分出来粗略通道。他低下头匆匆避开狂热欢呼的人群，热烘烘的换气扇和嘈杂的引擎声震耳欲聋，奥利安知道如果他挤一挤，去看竞技场台中间举手高呼胜利的主角，他将会看到他令人芯颤的友人，在咆哮，欢呼和热切近乎饥渴疯狂的氛围中注视着他。注视着我，奥利安芯想，换气扇微微颤抖。他握紧了攥在手中的数据板，本意是想要在震天威放松之余和他聊聊积蓄已久问题，现在他改变了主意，径直从准备间前的走廊穿过去，他想要解决另一个积蓄已久的“问题”。

 

陈旧肮脏的走廊就像危险的竞技场一样的风格，阴暗的角落里散碎的零件，某个墙面溅起数滴令人不安的能量液。此刻并没有人经过，但是他知道很快散场之后，零散的工作人员或者一些想要签名或者和他们的角斗士偶像更加“亲密”的观众会想尽办法过来，作为那个“大块头的小跟班”，奥利安很庆幸自己不必向蛮横的安保多加解释，在角斗场内出于某种对震天威实力上的畏惧，他们对奥利安保持一种轻蔑和艳羡交错的情绪，不过奥利安并不在乎这些，他只想从他的朋友那里得到更多闪光的思想，或者其他。

 

其他的……奥利安思索着，感到某个地方不安的蠢动起来，他背对着嘈杂的角斗场独自在灰暗的走廊里徘徊，那些听起来滚烫的厮杀和饥渴的欢呼声引起了一些令人欲罢不能的有关亲密接触的记忆文件。他望了望阴沉沉的四周，一个大胆的念头浮现在cpu里令他一惊。

这时一股灼热的气流伴随着巨大的力量握住奥利安的腰部将他稍微举起并按在墙面上，他感到危险的利爪扣住深蓝的头雕压在墙上，恰到好处的力量压制着他不让他逃脱，又不会使他面甲在粗粝的墙面上蹭伤。另一只利爪挑逗性的划过轻薄的腹甲，慢条斯理得往下握住奥利安颤抖的大腿。

 

“你好啊，我的朋友，”几乎让奥利安颈部管线灼伤的滚烫气息从震天威低沉的发声器里溢出，可能沾染了对手飞溅能量液的面孔凑近他动弹不得的后颈，奥利安微微一颤，感觉湿滑的舌尖侵入他毫无防备的管线中，极其色情的来回舔舐着他逐渐升温的机体内部，“你想让我停下来吗？”

不，奥利安几乎脱口而出，他感觉有散场的工作人员逐渐三三两两靠近了走廊，可能还有那些角斗士的“粉丝们”掀开走廊阴暗的幕布就能看见这里，这个想法让他开始兴奋湿润起来，震天威加压的对接面板紧压着他，轻轻模仿撞击的举动来回蹭动。不，奥利安诚实的诉说自己的要求，他放下面罩，让扣在天线边的利爪感受他口腔里同样滚烫躁动的气流，让我瞧瞧你的能力，震天威，像角斗场一样。他勾起舌尖轻微刮过下颌上的爪尖，不知名的能量液残余刺激得他接口一缩。

 

同样动摇的还有震天威，他将奥利安翻过来举起，让他顺理成章的跨在自己的腰际，被撕开的伤口缓慢渗出不祥的能量液，悉数沾染到奥利安明亮干净的装甲上。健壮的盆骨钢架结构强迫性的分开他的腿，同样热切饥渴的对接面板紧紧贴合，震天威微妙的注视换气扇轰然加大的奥利安，微微低头在蹭到能量液的车窗边缘舔过，“我没想过你会喜欢这个，”猩红的光镜危险地注视他，其中的烈焰仿佛要将他吞噬殆尽，“你总是让人惊叹，奥利安。”

 

奥利安并不是第一次用接口和次级油箱去抚慰未能在战斗上纾解的友人，但是，在陆陆续续有人经过的走廊上旁若无人的操起来还是头一回，极有可能有些不那么害羞的路人正在注视他们，令他兴奋不已的是自己甚至震天威全然没有排斥这个念头，显然他们在机体上的契合还能更加出乎意料。

 

震天威用一只手卡住奥利安的后腰抬高到合适的高度，他们的机体相差有点不令人满意，奥利安低下头和他唇舌交缠，毫不顾忌脸上被蹭过伤口上污染的能量液，他感 到某种渴望和沸腾的欲求缠住了他们，奥利安想，这双手撕碎过企图伤他的对手，锐齿切断过更结实的管线，现在，粗大的手指在他敞开得一览无余的下体里搅动， 利齿正允许他一一舔舐过其间的血腥气息。奥利安的引擎震动，情不自禁地在纠缠的唇齿间溢出呻吟。

 

自体润滑液顺着手爪泪泪而出，震天威抽出手转而握住卡车圆润的臀部，肆无忌惮的长驱直入，奥利安因为这强烈的刺激和脉冲而尖锐地呻吟出声，他无暇顾及不远处 抽气的围观者，无论是观众，工作者，下场次的对手，甚至他的同事他的普神都不能阻止他尽情用接口吮吸震天威。奥利安十分清楚自己并不是个像他表面所展示的 一样是个安全的保守份子，与之相反，有时候他比震天威还要不安分，比如现在，奥利安丝毫没有因为震天威填满通道甚至将他小腹撑起的激烈抽插而一味无助地呻 吟求饶，他手指陷入震天威机体表层的伤口，接口因为接二连三的巨大脉冲而不断收缩合紧，肿胀的节点和保护膜瓣挑衅般的挤压冲撞的粗大输出管。震天威不由得 同样长叹出声，手爪报复性的在卡车臀部扣紧甚至压出下陷的痕迹，用力将小他一头的友人压向膨胀的输出管冠状头部，在奥利安忍无可忍的尖叫呻吟中得意地继续 操他。

 

剧烈的交合让奥利安背蹭在墙面上下来回移动，他觉得可能会蹭掉一些红漆，就像飞溅在灰墙上的能量液一样，这个场面令他震颤不已，同时令他油箱震颤不已的是捅 开底端保护镜片的输出管，普神，奥利安呻吟着歪倒在震天威结实的肩部护甲旁，随着耸动上下颤抖个不停，普神在上，你太大了，他精疲力竭地倒在震天威音频边 喃喃自语，我的保护叶片快合不拢了。

 

他知道这几乎是作弊，震天威咆哮起来，一把掐住他的臀胯砸在墙上，随即整个压上去几乎操穿了他。奥利安仰起头喘气，冷凝液和润滑液一样泪泪流个不停，他像是 泡在水中，沉在热浪中，浸透在震天威的繁殖液中，光镜被清洁液模糊了视觉传感器，他隐约听见不远处有不止一处轰鸣的换气扇和各种喘息呻吟，低低的惊呼和抽 气声，但他没法分芯，他只能扭动着机体迎合陷入狂热磁场的角斗士，再来一下，再多一点，再——奥利安过载了，他恍惚着哀哀恳求了出来，痉挛的甬道和膨胀的 传感触点无助地被持续捅开挤压几乎让他感觉到疼痛，但是震天威也快到达临界点，在此之前奥利安所有的哭叫喘息只能成为继续催促他前进的号角而无法让他停 止。

 

继续，继续，精疲力尽的奥利安松弛下来由着震天威收紧手，他不知道过了多久，几十下或者更多，更久，他的内置时间系统紊乱了。震天威整个覆盖住了奥利安，低 沉的咆哮声回荡在他被啃咬地发麻的音频天线边，当滚烫的液体涌入次级油箱却被输出管牢牢堵住不得而出时，他才松垮垮的滑了下去，落进芯满意足的角斗士怀 里。

 

“你还好吗，奥利安？”震天威拍拍他昏昏欲睡的情人，阴暗而满足地注视奥利安身上大大小小细碎的痕迹，“我说过了，这令人惊叹，无论是你还是……这个。”他看着永远留在墙上清晰而暧昧的红色涂漆，不明所以的阴沉笑起来，周围原本乱成一团的人群有些清醒的开始畏惧的退缩。

 

奥利安回了回神，发抖的大腿不稳地试图站直，他感觉接口一缩，一股浓郁的液体顺着捏伤的大腿滑了下来，他眨眨光镜，环视了周围发展到同样令人脸红芯跳的混乱场面。

 

“令人惊叹……令人满足……”他喃喃自语着，靠向震天威火热的怀抱。

 

“我想还可以有更多。”

 

END


End file.
